


Unlovable.

by DappersDespair



Series: Bitter Regret [2]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, his sister is here for 2 secs, in a memory, shes not bad i swear, they care about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DappersDespair/pseuds/DappersDespair
Summary: She was right, he thinks.





	Unlovable.

  
The charming magician almost always pretended to be confident, cocky, what have you. But, truthfully, he was none of those things. He never was, and probably never will be. He hates himself. His personality, his appearance, every little detail. He can hardly even look at his own reflection. It was sickening, in his eyes. Unlovable. That's exactly what he is. He knows it, too. And, after all, his sister said it herself, in one of their many squabbles. 

_“It's no wonder you're all alone, you're so cold and apathetic you might as well be a robot! How could anyone love someone like that?”_

_…_

_“Is that what you really think of me?”_

_“I- no, Dimentio, i'm- I didn't mean that! I'm sorry- come back!”_

_Slam._

He remembers the argument clearly. The words still stung, no matter how many times he thought about it. It didn't matter if she didn't mean to say it. It was the truth. Of course, that doesn't mean the realization didn't hurt. Dimentio sighed and clenched his fists. No. He couldn't think about that. Not right now, because…

He looked up, staring at his team members on the complete opposite side of the room. They all seemed to be having fun. They looked happy. There was a dull ache in his chest. He silently got up and slinked out of the room, completely unnoticed. Dimentio went into his room, making sure to lock the door behind him and slid to the floor.

It hurt. Why did it hurt? They don't mean anything to him, so why..? He hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. They mean nothing to him. Nothing. It doesn't matter that he'll sometimes stare for too long, or almost reach to join them. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t. Why should he? Even if he did, he'd probably ruin everything. 

Though, that's something to be expected from someone like him, right?

 


End file.
